


Long Story Short

by Domino_Darkwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/pseuds/Domino_Darkwolf
Summary: A compendium of drabble. Most will be random little one-shots to keep me writing when I get stuck with my other WIPs. Some will be song fics. Others still could be stories that could have been longer but I have enough on my plate and instead of disregarding them completely I shortened them to 100(ish) word chapters. I will label them appropriately and will add tags as I go.





	

**Mercy**

His knees buckle and he falls to the earth. Leather clad shoulders slump with a weight that would rival Atlas’s, and something swells in his chest. A cold, dark agony that suffocates and radiates. Lurks in the shadows of his mind. Chews at his soul.

This has been going on for years.

But now that Dean Winchester has given everything to save the world, it’s too much.

Too heavy.

Jade eyes turn to the sky. Lips part.

“Mercy.”

A whisper.

“Mercy!”

A scream. A plea for peace.

The hem of his jacket grazes his fingers. He sticks his hand inside the pocket and pulls out a nickel plated .45.


End file.
